


The First of Many

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: The Sword and her Shield [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, First Love, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Lazy Mornings, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: The morning after Katsum and Aymeric's wedding day.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Katsum Almor/Aymeric de Borel
Series: The Sword and her Shield [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474496
Kudos: 13





	The First of Many

A strange sensation on Katsum’s ear roused her from her slumber, her ear flicking as she attempted to shoo away whatever it was that tickled the fur. She breathed in a deep breath and snuggled her face back into the warmth of her pillow, sighing long and peacefully as she nearly drifted back to sleep. The sound of a deep chuckle caught her attention though, and the tingling sensation returned, enough to make her ear twitch involuntarily. She groaned, a yawn forcing its way out as she did.

“Oh, did I wake you?” Suddenly Katsum was wide awake and she froze. Her eyes opened wide as she realized it wasn’t her pillow she was snuggled into but rather someone’s chest. Someone’s bare chest. Slowly, she turned her eyes up to see the shining pale blue eyes of the Lord Commander, Aymeric de Borel, smiling down at her. His smile widened as he looked at her sweetly and petted her head and ear again, “Well...good morning, my love.”

In a sense, some of her panic subsided. It was better to know that the person she was sleeping on was someone she knew and deeply cared for, but a new panic took over at this thought. She had never awakened to another person sleeping in the same bed as her before, let alone sleeping  _ on _ them as she was now. Perhaps beside the bed in a chair maybe but never in bed  _ with _ her. Had she sleepwalked into his room from the guest room and subconsciously climbed under the covers with him? Had the cold driven her from her slumber to seek a source of heat? She couldn’t remember at all, yet her cheeks began to burn at the endearing look in his eyes.

He blinked curiously when she did not respond, concern filling his expression, “Katsum? Are you alright?”

He leaned closer to her to inspect her face and her blush darkened. In her panic, she pushed away from him, rolling off his chest and onto her back. She moved her legs to try and swing over the edge of the bed to escape, yet her muscles screamed the moment they responded and she winced.

“Ow!” Her hands fell upon her thighs, massaging her legs as her tail curled against her body. She blinked as she peered under the covers and the realization hit her finally. She too was not wearing any clothing, just as bare as the day she was born. So then...that meant...

“Are you hurt??” Aymeric’s worried voice brought her back from her thoughts as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him, her blush growing ever darker as his skin and legs pressed against hers; she immediately found that he wasn’t wearing any pants either. He took her hands in his as he rubbed the back of her left hand with his thumb, looking down to try and see her face as he asked, “Was I too rough with you last night? Did I go too far?”

And then, she remembered it all.

The sparkle of the sapphire gem on the golden band around her ring finger and of the ruby gem on the golden band on his ring finger spoke all she needed to remember the events of the day before. Their wedding day, and what a glorious event it had been. She’d been so nervous through it all, worried she’d slip up, yet the warmth of his smile drew her in and pushed her forward as she would not let him down. It had been a long eventful day too, full to the brim with receptions - two of them to be exact - and so many people to talk to and speak with. There had been a grand dance in the ballroom of house Fortemps, and the festivities had gone long into the night. It had been well into the early hours of the morning when she and her newlywed husband had returned to the manor. They had both been exhausted, yet when they retired for the night, he had pulled her in close and asked in such a tired voice, “May I have you? May I make love to you and make us as one forever…?”

How could she say no to such sweet words with the deep drawl he’d had? Indeed, they had made love that night and he had been so gentle with her, so kind to her, worrying over every painful sound or grimace until he was sure she felt nothing but bliss. It had been her first time, after all, her first experience, and how wonderful he’d been with her, so careful and loving. She wasn’t sure how long they had gone on, yet by the soreness of her legs, they had surely worn themselves out.

“Katsum?” Her ears perked as she blinked out of her trance, Aymeric’s worried gaze appearing over her shoulder as he kissed her shoulder blade, “My heart, are you alright?”

“O-Oh, yes I’m...I’m alright, sorry,” Her blush burned on her face as her tail clamped down between her legs in embarrassment at the feeling of his hips pressing against her rear.

“Are you sure? Your face is all red. Are you feeling sick?”

“Nono, I’m alright, I promise,” She turned her face away, staring down at the sheets, “Did...did all of that happen yesterday? We’re married?”

It took him a moment to answer before he chuckled and embraced her tightly, pulling her flush against him as he hummed in her ear lazy, “Ahhh, I see. Yes, all of that did happen yesterday, my darling  _ wife, _ ” He placed a chaste kiss on her neck and she shivered in embarrassment.

“A-And...and last night we…”

“Uhm hmm. We consummated our marriage and made love until nearly dawn I believe, ” He grinned at her, “Is that why you are blushing so?”

“Of course it is!” She hid her face from him as he laughed, “It was my first time after all...”

“And I am honored by that.”

“Yes but...was I...oh heavens, how do I even…did I do well for you?” Her ears fell flat against her head, “Did...I please you...I guess...?”

Aymeric reached over and tilted her chin towards him and while she fought it, she finally peeked through her fingers to meet his piercing gaze, “What makes you think you did not?”

She tried desperately to shift away from him, yet he held fast to her, “Well...I was so...so clumsy. Everything was so strange and I was so bashful and worried. It was all so foreign to me I...surely...surely anyone you’ve made love to before was-”

“Katsum,” He spoke softly then, “I have had no other lovers.”

A look of shock takes over her entire expression, her hand dropping as for a moment, she forgets her shyness, “What…?”

Aymeric lifts himself and shifts her in his arms, turning her over to face him as her flush returns, pressing her hands between their chests as he holds her close. He tilts her chin up again as he looks deep into her eyes, “I decided long ago that I would devote myself to my nation as a knight, and wait until I was married to fully give all of myself to anyone. True that my mind might have wandered or my resolve nearly waned here or there, I can say this for certain,” He smiled the brightest and warmest smile as he caressed her cheek, “You are my one and only. And I am sure no one in this world or any other could satisfy me now that I have had you. None save you.”

She’d never felt her heart melt and shudder nervously at the same time as it did now. Her eyes flitted down from his as she pressed her face in his neck, wrapping her tail around his hip, “Must you...mmm….must you make me blush so much? I’m already embarrassed.”

The laugh that escaped him filled the room with such joy as he hugged her and caressed her back, “I never imagined you would be so shy, Kat. It is such a difference to the stoic warrior I know you to be.” She felt him pet her head and sigh affectionately, “I like it. It is cute.”

Katsum whined into his shoulder with a pout, “Aymeric, please...no more teasing.”

He chuckled but conceded, “Alright, alright. I will stop for now.” He kissed her temple and laid back a bit to prop himself upon his arm and pillows, moving where she could no longer hide from him on his shoulder.

Her sapphire eyes flitted up to his as she noticed how he was watching her, her nearly permanent blush darkening her face, “W-What is it?”

He blinked as if he hadn’t realized he was staring before he responded, “May I have a kiss?”

Katsum’s eyes darted down to his lips without realizing as she looked between his eyes and his mouth, “O-Of course..”

He leaned forward as she did and they met in the middle, pressing a gentle kiss to each other’s lips before another followed, and then another. Katsum’s mind floated away as she leaned into him, chasing his lips as he moved back.

He grinned as he watched her, “Eager for another round?”

Katsum narrowed her eyes, “I said stop teasing.”

“Hahaha...It was a genuine question, my dear, I promise,” He ran his fingers up her back and made her shiver, “Though if you are this eager, I suppose that means I did my job well. ‘Tis good to know.”

Katsum sighed, shifting to press into him again and snuggled into his chest, her muscles crying as she wrapped her legs in his, “Perhaps a bit too well...I don’t know if I’ll be walking today.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead, “Worry not. I doubt either of us will be leaving the manor today, so we will just wait to leave for our getaway tomorrow. For now, I am content to lay right here with you...and just let the morning drift by.”


End file.
